Marvel's Spider-Man (video game)
* Miles Morales Antagonists: * Fisk Industries ** Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) ** Kingpin's Henchmen ** Rose Rosemann * Inner Demons * Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Sinister Six ** Mister Negative ("Martin Li") ** Electro (Max Dillon) ** Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) ** Scorpion (Mac Gargan) ** Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Silver International ** Wild Pack *** Silver Sable (Silver Sablinova) * Taskmaster (Tony Masters) Other Characters: * Uncle Ben Parker * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Crusher Hogan * J. Jonah Jameson * Daily Bugle ** Robbie Robertson * Gloria (Informant) * Dr. Karla Sofen * F.E.A.S.T. ** Aunt May Parker * Mary Parker * Richard Parker * Phillip Watson * Vanessa Fisk * Stan Lee * Sandman (Flint Marko) * Nazi Germany * Swarm (Fritz von Meyer) * Oscorp Industries ** Mayor Norman Osborn * Harry Osborn * Al Capone * Emma Osborn * Eddie Woodward * Confucius * Ganke Lee * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * NYFD * Andrew Davis * Flash Thompson * Sally Avril * Prof Miles Warren * Captain America (Steve Rogers) Races and Species: * Humans * Pigeons * Rats * Bees Locations: * Unidentified reality ** Earth *** North America **** United States of America ***** New York ****** New York City ******* Manhattan ******** Chelsea ******** Times Square ******** Fisk Towers ******** Chinatown ******** Saint Patrick's Cathedral ******** Bowery ******** Union Square ******** Empire State Building ******** Murray Hill ******** New York City Hall ******** Central Park ******** Columbus Circle ********* Avengers Tower ******** Greenwich Village ********* Sanctum Sanctorum ******** New York City Wakandan Embassy ******** Hell's Kitchen ********* Nelson and Murdock Law Office ******** Empire State University ******** Tribeca ********* Fogwell's Gym ******** Manhattan Bridge ******** Williamsburg Bridge ******* Bronx ******** Ryker's Island ******** Raft ******* Forest Hills, Queens ******** Midtown High School ******* Astoria, Queens ******* Brooklyn ****** Schenectady ***** Newark, New Jersey ***** Pennsylvania ***** Connecticut ****** Hartford *** Asia **** Japan ***** Honshu ****** Kyoto **** China *** Europe **** Symkaria Items: * Spider-Man's Suits and Web-Shooters ** Scarlet Spider's Suit and Utility Belt ** Spider-Armor MK II ** Spider-Man's Electro-Proof Suit ** Spider-Man's Stealth Suit ** Spider-Armor MK III ** Iron Spider Armor ** Spider-Man's Velocity Suit ** Spider-Armor MK IV * ''The Godfather'' * Spider-Drones * Disintegrator Cane * Shocker's Vibro-Shock Gauntlets * Rhino Armor * Spider-Tracer * Scorpion's Suit * Vulture's Wings * Black Cat's Suit Vehicles: * | Story = Peter Parker is 23-years-old and is about to graduate from college while being an intern at a laboratory. He has been Spider-Man for the past eight years and is hoping to live a normal life with Wilson Fisk, aka Kingpin, behind bars. Meanwhile, a new gang called the "Inner Demons" arrive and commit crimes in New York. Their leader is philanthropist Martin Li, a.k.a. Mister Negative, who owns and operates F.E.A.S.T. homeless shelters, whom Aunt May happens to volunteer for. | Cast = Voice cast * Spider-Man - Yuri Lowenthal Gallery Images Marvel's Spider-Man (video game) logo 001.jpg Videos Trailers Spider-Man PS4 E3 2016 Teaser Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) 2017 PGW Teaser Trailer Marvel’s Spider-Man – SDCC 2018 Story Trailer PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Gameplay Launch Trailer PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Just the Facts MARVEL’S NEW YORK PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Just the Facts COMBAT PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Just the Facts RELATIONSHIPS PS4 Teasers Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) Pre-Order NOW! Iron Spider Comes to Marvel's Spider-Man on PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Third Reveal Pre-order Video PS4 Limited Edition Marvel’s Spider-Man PS4™ Pro Bundle at SDCC 2018 Marvel’s Spider-Man The Heist – DLC 1 Teaser PS4 Gameplay Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) 2017 E3 Gameplay Marvel’s Spider-Man – E3 2018 Gameplay PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – E3 2018 Show Floor Demo PS4 Spider-Man - First 30 Minutes - PS4-0 Featurettes Spider-Man PS4 and the Enchanted Tiki Room! An Inside Look at Marvel’s Spider-Man for PS4 Get sticky at Insomniac Games with Spider-Man on THWIP! The Big Marvel Show! | Notes = | Trivia = * The "Thank You" Drawing is a reference to the balloon missions in Spider-Man 2. * Electro breaking out the prisons of the Raft is a reference to the Breakout! story arc. | Links = * ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' FANDOM wiki }}